Lisa Simpson High School style!
by Animegal9215
Summary: Lisa has finished Elementary School and is headed to High School. Now she has to deal with homework, friends, enemies, big brothers and most of all boys...
1. Prolouge

Hey!

This is my first fan fic so please be nice.

**Prolouge**

* * *

"Good, good morning Springfield" said the radio announcer "What a great Monday morning this is with the first day of school and-" Lisa turned off the radio and stumbled out of bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and was very groggy when she suddenly realised "Oh My God! It's my first day of high school!! Mum! Dad! I'm going to high school!!!!"

"Uh huh" Homer grunted "Marge! Where are my pancakes??" Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Oh my little girl's going to high school" Marge said ignoring Homer "I'm just sooo proud! And you're even in the advanced math class! I'm just sooo proud!" Marge then went over and gave her second child a big bear hug.

"Choking, not breathing" Lisa gasped.

"Oh sorry honey" Marge apologised.

"That's okay mom" replied Lisa

"Oh man! Mom could you stop being proud of Lisa for one minute and make my breakfast. I mean look at dad" said Bart Simpson.

Everyone turned to look at Homer and he was spinning around like a lunatic.

"Okay Homie your food's coming" said Marge

"Yay! Yay! Food!" exclaimed Homer and sat down.

Lisa sighed as she looked upon her dysfunctional family. The only normal members were her and Maggie. Of coarse Maggie was still a meat eater but Lisa was working on it.

* * *

So how was it?

If you liked it please review because otherwise I won't continiue the story.

Thanks


	2. The First Day

Thanks for the reviews guys! It was great to know what people think.

Anyways on with the story!

**Chapter 1. The First Day**

* * *

Lisa walked down the drive of her house and waved goodbye to her parents.

"So Bart, are you gonna tell me anything about high school?" Lisa asked her older brother.

"Hmm let me see. Oh yeah. In the cafeteria they make you eat cows' liver."

"What?" Lisa stood there with a shocked look on her face.

"Gotcha. Ha-ha ha-ha."

Before Lisa could reply the bus arrived. Lisa jumped on and was greeted by a friendly face. "Otto? I thought you only drove the Springfield Elementary bus"

"No way man. The principle of SHS(Springfield High School) got a better bus for the high school and I'm the only one who can drive it. But I still drive the Elementary bus."

"Oh okay. I see. I think." Replied Lisa. Confused how that could happen since both schools start at the same time. She decided not to worry about it as she started looking for a seat.

"Lisa over here" cried a familiar voice.

"Allison! Hey!" exclaimed Lisa as she saw the girl she was once rivals with but now best friends. "How was summer break?" she asked as she sat down.

"It was good but I'm ready to get back to school now"

"Same. My holidays were pretty boring."

"Well hopefully we'll get some excitement this year."

"Yep, hopefully we will."

**At School**

They arrived at school and Lisa went to find her locker. Once she found it she piled her books in and wondered who was in the locker next to her. It wasn't Janey or Allison because their lockers were on the other side of her. Just then she heard someone shoving their books in the locker on the other side. She turned around to see...

"Um h-h-hi L-L-Lisa" said Milhouse.

"MILHOUSE????? Oh my god is that really you???" Lisa stared mouth wide open. It was Milhouse alright but he had changed. He was taller, stronger and worse CUTER!

"Ah yeah it's me. Why is there something wrong?"

"N-no nothing's wrong you. Actually everything's right." Stuttered Lisa as she heard Janey and Allison giggling behind her. She started to blush. Her! Lisa Simpson Blush!

"Umm what did you say?" asked a confused Milhouse.

"Oh. Umm, nothing. Um, I gotta go. You know class." Replied Lisa even though the bell hadn't gone yet. "So see you round." And ran to the girl bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls.

'This can't be happening' she thought to her self. 'Milhouse is a dork. Yeah. He's a dork that hangs out with Bart. He's a dork that hangs out with Bart and has a **girlfriend**!' After a few more 'I don't like Milhouse's' Lisa felt ready to go back out and face, once again, the high school world.

**Recess**

"So how were the first two periods for you Lisa?" asked Janey.

"Pretty good. I had calculus and science. How bout' you guys?"

"Well I had a double period of English." Said Janey

"And I had Money Matters and IT." Said Allison but dropped the subject straight away. "Anyway what was with you flirting with Milhouse? I mean he was the one who liked you. It's not the other way around. Plus he has a girlfriend now."

"I was sooo not flirting with Milhouse!" cried Lisa angrily "sure he looks different but still. I was not flirting with him!!"

"Sure you weren't." Janey rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. I'll see you girls at lunch."

"Oh c'mon Lise we were kidding. Please come back." Allison pleaded.

"Fine I'll come back but let me make it perfectly clear that I don't like Milhouse. He is just a friend. Okay?"

"Fine. He's just a friend."

The bell rang for class. People scurried up from the tables of where they were sitting at and rushed to their classes.

"Well see you guys at lunch." Called Lisa as she was caught up in the rush.

"Seeya" called out Janey and Allison in unison as they split up for their class.

Lisa headed to her next class. She passed the school office on the way. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice that she was about to…

CRASH!!!

'_Good going Lise'_ she thought as she looked up to see who she had bumped into.

"I'm so very sorry miss. Let me help you up."

"Hey would you watch where you're going! I mean-" she looked up and saw a gorgeous face looking back at her. "I-I mean, entirely my fault"

'_Great Lisa you're a real smooth talker'_

"Well may I at least know of whom I have the pleasure of being acquainted to?" the stranger asked.

"Umm, I'm Lisa" Lisa replied as she blushed "and you are..."

"I am Hugh. It is a pleasure to meet you Lisa."

"He he. Well I have to get to class now. See you round' Hugh" Lisa rushed off to class and finally got there. She opened her textbook to where she was supposed to but instead of reading she thought about Hugh. He sounded English and Lisa had always had a weak spot for English guys.

'_No Lisa! Get a hold of yourself. It's your first year of high school and you have to focus on your studies.'_

Lisa started reading the page but couldn't help thinking about Hugh…

* * *

Thats the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 is on its way! 


	3. Does Lisa have feelings?

Hey sorry for the wait it's been hard to get to my laptop lately.

**Chapter 2 Does Lisa have feelings?**

* * *

Lisa arrived home that night exhausted from her first day. She had no idea that high school could be so tiring. Already in one day she had gotten three homework assignments. Lisa sipped her carrot juice and sighed, thinking about the day she had.

During lunch Hugh came and sat with her, Allison and Janey. Lisa was surprised at first but it was wonderful to have someone to talk to about vegetarianism, global warming and all of that kind of stuff. Sure she had Allison and Janey but recently those two had become obsessed with women's rights. Sure she was all for the subject but she needed a break once in a while.

After Hugh had left though her two friends let her have it. All the, who's, what's, when's, where's and how's came out. Lisa knew she had to answer them all otherwise they would never let it go.

'_Yeah it was an exciting day' _she thought.

Just when she was about to start her homework Marge walked in.

"Hi sweetie. I thought you might like some cookies before you start your homework. That's right I know you have a lot."

Lisa smiled. Over the years her mother's mothering skill had become better and better. These days Marge could detect almost everything.

"Thanks Mom. I was feeling a bit hungry."

"So Lisa how was your first day?"

"It was good. I had calculus."

"That's good. Okay Lise I'll leave you to your homework."

"Okay Mom. Thanks for the snack."

Marge left the room while Lisa sat down to do her homework.

'_It really was a good first day' _

**That Night **

"Bart. Finish off your vegetables. Homer tell him to finish his vegetables" scolded Marge.

"But Marge they're vegetables and no one likes vegetables" Homer pleaded.

"Dad" Lisa interrupted "I'm a vegetarian"

"And even though I'm not a veggie I don't mind them" said Maggie wanting to join the conversation.

Bart trying to turn the conversation away from veggies changed the subject.

"So Lise I heard you're next to Milhouse's locker. He said you were acting all weird today. What's up with that?"

"He he he. Can we change the subject?"

"Oh Lisa your next to Milhouse? Now does he still have that crush on you?"

"No Mom. He's got a girlfriend."

"Oh okay then."

"Hey guess what everyone? Lenny and Carl got together!" exclaimed Homer

"WHAT???" cried everyone.

"Well no…but you guys talk about boring stuff. I do really wish that they would get together. The tension at work is driving me crazy."

"Now Homer" Marge warned "Don't push them okay. Those two have to go at their own pace."

"Fine" scowled Homer.

After dinner Lisa went up to her room. She was joined by Maggie soon after.

"So why were you so awkward when Bart mentioned Milhouse huh Lise?"

"I was not awkward. It's just. I dunno. Milhouse just seemed different that's all."

"What kind of different?" asked Maggie.

"Well I guess I'm so used to him being awkward around me and asking weird questions, and well stalking me. It just feels weird."

"Oh. Maybe you have feelings for him."

"I do not! Anyway I met this new guy today."

"What's his name?"

"It's Hugh."

"Hugh…what?"

"Oh well we didn't really get as far as last names."

"So you just started making out on the spot??"

"NO! Maggie what have you been watching. I'm no slut! No we bumped into each other talked for a little bit and then at lunch we talked again."

"Oh okay. So he's nice huh?"

"Yeah he's okay."

"Man your life is boring. And I thought that high school would bring some spark into your life."

"Hey I'm exciting aren't I?"

"No, umm not really but you're still the best sister in the world." Maggie said.

"Thanks Mags." Said Lise giving her sis a friendly noogie. "Now you better go to bed."

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lisa called as Maggie left the room. Lisa flopped down on her bed. She pulled up her covers and started to think.

'_Did I really sound weird in front of Milhouse? No I couldn't have. He just looked so different. And I still don't know who his girlfriend is. Maybe he doesn't have one or maybe…'_

Before Lisa could finish her last thought she fell asleep.

That night Lisa tossed and turned and suddenly woke up with a start. She dreamt that there was a school dance. She was on the sidelines watching her friends dancing when suddenly Hugh appeared. Then Milhouse appeared and they started fighting over who should dance with her before she could see who won she woke up.

'_It doesn't mean anything though. Does it?'

* * *

Well how was it? I haven't been getting many reviews lately so I might stop writing the story so please review._

Thanks


	4. Milhouse does have a Girlfriend?

Hello sorry this one took so long. I've been having writers block. lol.

**Chapter 3 Milhouse does have a Girlfriend?**

* * *

Lisa walked out of the door of 742 Evergreen Terrace and thought about the dream she had had. She was very quiet and didn't even notice that Allison was playing anagrams with Janey (though she wasn't very good at it). Anagrams was Lisa's favourite game so it was a big deal.

By the time they reached school Allison knew something was up.

"Hey Lise, are you okay because you seem kinda quiet on the bus this morning."

"Umm well…" Lisa knew she had to get it out of her so she pulled Allison to one side and made her swear that she wouldn't repeat a word of what she was about to hear. Lisa then told her the story and Allison was amazed.

"So do you have feelings for both of them or one of them?"

"I don't know if I even have feelings for either of them."

"Oh okay." Just then the bell rang.

"Seeya girls I'm off to English."

**In English**

Lisa sat down at her seat in the middle row. There was one empty seat next too her but it was filled all too soon by Hugh!

"Hello Lisa. How are you on this fine morning?"

"I-I'm good" Lisa could hit herself for stuttering again.

"So what is your favourite subject so far?"

"Well I've only had 6 of them but so far I like Calculus the best. History is okay but don't believe them. Jebediah Springfield wasn't as perfect as he seemed."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Miss Simpson, Mr Parkfield, would you care to turn around and listen or is your conversation much more interesting?" interrupted the teacher Ms Gordon.

"No miss" they both replied as they hurriedly copied the notes off the board

Lisa was copying her notes when a piece of paper was shoved at her. Written on it was:

_**So what happened to Jebediah?**_

_**-Hugh**_

Lisa scribbled down her adventure of when she was 8 and she found out that Jebediah was actually a pirate before he became the founder of Springfield.

It was like that for the rest of the lesson. Lisa and Hugh passing notes back and forth and for the first time Lisa didn't mind that she hadn't been able to listen to the teacher.

**At Lunch **

Lisa hadn't been able to meet up with her friends at recess because she was called to the office to see if she knew where her brother was. It was the second day and already her brother was wagging school. Milhouse was there as well and so was his girlfriend!

Lisa almost jumped when a familiar girl stepped out behind Milhouse, with familiar purple hair and a purple bow.

'_His girlfriend is Sherri?!?!'_

"Hi Lisa. It's been a long time. Do you still remember me?" asked Sherri.

Lisa remembered Sherri all too well. It was when she got her pool that Sherri and her twin Terri said that they were friends but as soon as they found a bigger pool Lisa was dumped. And that was only one of the things that they had done.

"Hi Sherri" said Lisa coolly "So finally got separated from your Siamese twin huh?"

"No actually she's right outside waiting for me and my beloved Milhouse" said Sherri completely missing the sarcasm. "Isn't that right honey?"

"Uh yeah. Well see you 'round Lisa."

"Yeah see you 'round." Said Lisa.

'_That bitch and her sister always have been out to get me' _thought Lisa as she walked over to the table where her friends were waiting.

"Hey Lise where were you at recess?" asked Janey.

Lisa took a deep breath and explained everything including her dream. She still couldn't believe what was happening. She knew that high school wasn't going to be easy but she thought that it wasn't going to be easy _work wise_. She didn't even think about her social life!

Just then a familiar voice greeted her.

"Hello Lisa. May sit with you?"

"Yes of course Hugh. So umm how have the rest of your lessons been?"

"Good actually. My favourite at the moment is environmental studies. People know that environment is actually in grave danger but they just keep on wasting everything instead of recycling."

Lisa gasped "Oh my god! Those are my exact same views! Are you a vegetarian?"

Hugh pulled out a sandwich that was filled with lettuce and cucumber. "Does this answer your question?" he asked.

"Yes it does. Who's your--" Lisa stopped talking when she noticed that both Allison and Janey had left.

"Who's my what Lisa?" asked Hugh confused.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Who's your favourite actor?"

"I like Jim Carey. How about you?"

"I like him to. He can make you laugh with no more than a flailing of his limbs."

The rest of lunch went like that. Lisa and Hugh talked, joked and laughed and Lisa didn't even think about Milhouse.

**At Home **

Lisa dumped her bag in her room and went downstairs. She grabbed the phone and dialled Janeys and Allisons number. They had finally got three way calling and Lisa loved it. Just then both her friends picked up their phones.

"Hey you guys. I didn't get to talk to you at lunch or after it for that matter. So on to the point. Why did you ditch me?"

"Well" explained Allison "everything seemed to be going well between you and Hugh, we thought that he and you could use a little alone time."

"Exactly" added Janey.

"So what did you guys talk about in the end?" asked Allison.

Lisa told them about the stuff that they had talked about. It turned out her and Hugh had a lot in common. After that Lisa and her friends talked about other stuff like homework, boys, and just generally girl gossip. After an hour on the phone Lisa had to hang up because Marge was practically begging her to get off the phone. Lisa was just about to head up to her room when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Maggie and ran for the door.

Lisa continued walking upstairs when she heard Maggie shouting for her to go to the door.

Lisa walked to the door wondering who it could be. She looked up and saw Milhouse.

"Oh hi Milhouse. Do you want me to get Bart."

"Umm yes please Lisa."

Lisa walked up to Bart's room while Milhouse waited for her.

When Lisa got to Bart's room she saw he wasn't there. She knew that Bart had wagged school and normally he was out late. She was about to go and tell Milhouse when she saw a piece of paper on Bart's bed. It read:

_**Dear Reader (possibly Bart's sister Lisa),**_

**_I have just been released from jail again (you probably didn't know this as it wasn't put out into the media). Moving on I have captured Bart my nemesis._**

_**If you wish to see him again bring $20 000 to the pier tonight.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Sideshow Bob (Blast I shouldn't have written my name. Oh well.)**_

Lisa screamed in horror at what she had just read. Milhouse ran up the stairs wondering what had happened. Lisa showed him the note. She had no idea what she was going to do.

* * *

Yes I know what you all are thinking-Danm a cliffy!

Well chapter 4 is on its way!

Please r&r! Thank you!


	5. Showdown Between Sideshow Bob and Lisa

When we last left Lisa she had just discovered that her brother had been kidnapped by Sideshow Bob!

**Chapter 4 Showdown Between Sideshow Bob and Lisa**

* * *

It had been only a few hours since Lisa and Milhouse had read the ransom note. At that time Maggie and Marge were out in the garden but people could still hear Lisa's scream a mile away. After Lisa had filled them in, Marge started to go into a panic. Maggie calmed her down but wasn't very good at it. Homer then rushed home after he was filled in. After that the whole Simpson family and Milhouse went down to the police station hoping to get some answers.

**Police Station**

"Well Simpson's. After carefully observing the evidence I would say that your son Bart was kidnapped by Sideshow Bob."

"Damn it Chief Wiggum! We know that!" yelled Lisa.

"Lisa please." Said Marge "Let your parents do the yelling. Now Wiggum, this is my son we're talking about. You better find him and you better find him fast! Understand?"

"Yes ma'm" replied Chief Wiggum looking scared.

"What is your reason for releasing Sideshow Bob this time?" asked Maggie. Even though she was very young for most of Sideshow Bob's attempt's to destroy Springfield, she knew enough.

"Well he pleaded guilty this time and we thought that it would be a lot easier to just release him than to go through the whole court process."

"Agrh! I'm outta here!" yelled Lisa as she stormed out.

"Wait Lisa I'll come with you" Said Milhouse as he ran after her.

Lisa was almost in tears by the time she reached outside. She sat down on the stairs and started to cry. Milhouse came up behind her and started comforting her. She started to feel calmer knowing that someone was there for her. Once she was completely calm she started to think. She needed the perfect plan that would outsmart Sideshow Bob, so it really needed to be perfect. After a while she finally thought up ma plan and was raring to go.

**At the Pier**

Lisa and Milhouse arrived at the pier at 12 am. She hoped she wasn't too late. Marge, Homer and Maggie were still stuck at the police station. Lisa didn't want to worry them so she told them that Milhouse needed to go back home and she was going to drop him.

"You know Lisa, I really do need to get home. That and I'm also starting to get freaked."

"Relax Milhouse. I called your mom and told her that you were out with Sherri. Now shut up so we can try and find him before he finds us." Said Lisa.

"Yeah um about that Lisa, Sherri--" started Milhouse.

"Forget about it Milhouse I don't want to know and for the love of god whisper." Interrupted Lisa. "Look up ahead it's him."

"Ah Lisa so glad you could make it. And you brought a little friend I see. Well why don't we get this little party started and bring on the money." Said Sideshow Bob.

"Hold up Bob. I have a few questions first. Number one: Where's Bart."

"Why he's right here. You didn't think that I would come without him now would you?" Bob stepped aside to reveal Bart tied up and gagged behind him. Bart looked like he was trying to tell Lisa something but he couldn't because of being gagged.

"Alright." Said Lisa. "Second question: What's with the money and what are you going to use it for."

"Oh my dear. If I was to tell you that I'm afraid I would have to kill you. But since I'm going to do that anyway I might as well tell you. You see" explained Bob "You see after years of rigging elections and talking over television stations I decided to head into a new direction. I am going to buy over the police station."

"You're going to what?" yelled Lisa.

"I'm going to by the police station."

"But why? And wouldn't a police station cost a lot more?"

"Because I have spent so much time there that I have come to know the people there. Of course they're frightening at first but once you get to know them it's not that bad so I will release them. There is this one fellow, Snake I think is his name, and he has become a good pal. And to answer your second question have you met Chief Wiggum. He's not exactly the brightest bulb on the block. So I plan on getting away with what I can."

While Sideshow Bob was rambling along Milhouse snuck behind him and started untying Bart. Lisa saw this happening and tried to keep Bob talking for as long as possible.

"But really Bob, don't you think that you're getting soft. I mean before you would take any chance you could get to kill Bart and now, well look at yourself. You can't even be bothered to hit him even once." Lisa saw the look on Bobs face and saw that she was getting to him.

"Wow you are right" Bob looked like he was going to quiver but then straightened up and said "must be old age. Now if you were to be so kind as to hand over that case of money?"

Lisa looked down at the case then looked at Bob then looked at Milhouse and Bart behind him. She then hesitantly handed over the case.

"It was great doing business with you. Now it's time to kill you."

"Eat My Shorts Bob!!!" yelled out Bart as he grabbed Bob's hair that pulled him down along with it.

"Agrh!" yelled Bob as he fell down.

"Run!!!" yelled Lisa. Milhouse, Bart and Lisa ran down the pier and kept on running until they came to the edge. They stopped and turned around but found Bob waiting behind them.

"Aha. No where to run I see. I guess I will kill you all here and now."

Just as the gun was raised at them they heard a police siren.

Lisa sighed in relief.

Bart and Milhouse looked confused.

Sideshow Bob looked mad.

"How did they find me? Those goons down at the police station aren't smart enough to know what I wrote."

Lisa smiled "Ah but when you translate it into a language that they can understand it's pretty easy from then on." Lisa showed Bob her phone and on it was a text message that read:

_**Dear Chief Wiggum,**_

_**Sideshow Bob has Bart down at the pier (the place with the water and boats). Please hurry and capture him (Sideshow Bob not Bart).**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Lisa Simpson**_

"Blast but when did you send it?"

"When you were saying your big speech"

"Blast! That's why villains don't do that anymore." Said Bob.

"Sideshow Bob you are under arrest again. And don't even try to plead guilty this time. Oh no that's not going to work again." Said Chief Wiggum.

"Aha but I still got the money"

Lisa smiled again. "Ever tried looking in the suitcase Bob?"

"What?" Bob asked. He looked inside the case to find 20 000 notes of green paper.

"They're all recycled, so I was being environmental."

"Blast! I was outsmarted by both of you again! I'll get you someday Bart Simpson. When your sister can't get you." Yelled Bob as he was dragged into the police car.

"Yeah you just try." Bart shouted back.

Just then the Simpson family car pulled up and out came Homer, Maggie and Marge.

"Bart! Lisa! You're safe! Thank god!" Marge said on the verge of crying.

"Relax mom we're fine." Said Lisa.

"Good now get in the car we're going home" said Homer "C'mon pointdexter" he said pointing at Milhouse "We'll give you a ride home."

Bart hugged Lisa "Thanks Lise. I couldn't have done it without you"

"No probs Bart. That's what little sisters are for."

"Really? I thought they were for annoying their big brothers with their saxophones."

"Oh Bart. You're turning into dad, always ruining the moment."

Bart smiled and together they walked back to the car where their family and Milhouse were waiting for them.

* * *

Well thats the chapter. Now you know why it took so long. The next Chappie is on the way! 


	6. Another Day There's gonna be a dance?

Hi sorry for taking so long on this Chap so here it is.

**Chapter 6 Another Day. There's gonna be a dance?**

* * *

Lisa yawned as she made her way down the hall of Springfield High School. She had been up most of the night foiling Sideshow Bobs plan and rescuing Bart. She yawned again as she thought back about the car ride home. It had been very awkward since she sat next to Milhouse. She tried not to think about it but then again her locker was next to him. 

'_Think about something else! Think about something else!' _she thought hard. She was thinking so hard that she bumped into the notice board next to her locker!

"Ow! That hurt." She looked up and saw a notice that looked new. It read:

_**To celebrate a new year and (and because we do this every year!) Springfield High School is holding our NEW YEAR DANCE!! **_

_**Where: SHS (of course!)**_

_**When: 2 weeks time on Friday 8pm**_

_**Remember to bring a date!!!**_

"Oh fun. Just what I need." Said Lisa sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon Lise. It will be fun." Said a voice behind her.

Lisa screamed, and then turned around. "Oh man Allison. You scared me!"

"He he. Sorry I didn't mean to." Said Allison. "So are you coming?"

"Where? Oh you mean the dance? Nope."

"Why not? Please?"

"No because it's easy for you and I won't have a good time."

"What do you mean it's not easy for me?"

"Well you have Martin. Yes I know about you two. Don't think I didn't see you when I was talking to Hugh."

"How did you know? I mean what are you talking about? Oh man this is useless. Yes Martin and I are going out." Allison hung her head.

"Oh my god! I knew it! For how long?"

"Since the holidays. We didn't want anyone to know so please don't tell okay?"

"My lips are sealed." Lisa made the zipping motion with her mouth.

"Good. Moving on I saw you in the newspaper this morning. You stopped Sideshow Bob huh?"

Lisa's mind was brought back to the night before. "Yeah. He kidnapped Bart again So Milhouse and I stopped him."

"Milhouse came with you?"

"Yeah. Only cause he was there when I read the ransom note. He was only there because of Bart. Oh by the way, I know who his girlfriend is."

"Really? Oh my god who is it?"

"Okay. Are you ready for this. It's Sherri."

Allison mouth basically dropped. "It's SHERRI???"

"Mm hm. I know I was shocked too."

"But he is so not her type."

"Yeah but love can work in mysterious ways."

"I guess." Allison caught a glimpse of the clock "Oh damn! I gotta get to class. See you." Allison ran down the hall like wild dogs were after her.

Lisa laughed then looked at the clock herself. "Oh shoot I gotta run." And ran down the hall herself.

**In Science**

Lisa reached science ten minutes after it started.

"Miss Simpson" said the teacher "Nice of you to join us. We are doing an experiment today and most of the tables are filled so you will join Mr Parkfield. Is that okay Mr Parkfield?"

"That's fine Ms." Said Hugh.

Lisa walked over to Hugh's table and joined him. "Hey Hugh."

"Hello Lisa. Well I guess we're working together hey?"

"Yeah. I guess we are. So what are we doing?" asked Lisa.

Hugh explained the experiment and started working on it. They worked well together and the teacher gave them an A+ for working well and getting the experiment right. Lisa was actually surprised that she had gotten an A+ because Hugh and her were talking all the time but she was glad.

She headed off to her next class happy about the A+ and having spent some time with Hugh. Lisa now wasn't afraid to admit it.

_I like Hugh. I really do._ And she was happy that she thought that.

**Lunch**

Lisa sat down at their usual spot next to Allison. "Hey. Where's Janey isn't she here today?"

"No actually I haven't seen her today. Oh yeah did you know that she has a boyfriend?"

"What? Janey with a boyfriend? Well there's no surprise there. Who's the unlucky fellow?"

"That's just it" said Allison "She won't say."

"Well after school today I say we go and see her."

"Yeah as long as she isn't contagious. So Lisa Janey and I both have boyfriends. Do you have anyone special in mind?"

"Well…" started Lisa.

"Oh wow you do! Who is it? Who is it?" asked Allison jumping up and down.

"It's… Hugh."

"I knew it!!!! I knew he had a crush on you. And now you like him. Aww this is just too romantic!"

"Well yeah but could you like not tell anyone?"

"Yep no probs. Wow you and Hugh. You guys make such a good couple."

"Yeah. So…" started Lisa wanting to change the subject "what time do you want to meet at Janeys?"

"How about 5? That way we can get home, grab something to eat and go."

"Sounds good to me." Lisa sighed in relief that her plan had worked.

Just then Alex Whitney came up to them. Now her and Lisa are good friends but Lisa still remembers that Alex had been a bit mature for her age but was now a normal teenager though she is still obsessed with boys.

"Hey girlies! What's going on?" asked Alex

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"I'm still debating whether I should go to the dance or not."

"Well Alex we are so don't worry." Said Allison.

"Yeah we will be there." Said Lisa.

"Wow Lisa Simpson going to a dance. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Ha ha very funny Alex." Said Lisa sarcastically.

"Yeah well… ooh there goes that guy I want to ask out. Seeya." And with that Alex rushed off.

Lisa and Allison just laughed. The bell then rang and people were getting to go back to class.

"So we meet at Janeys at about 5 yeah." Asked Allison just before Lisa left.

"Yep. See you then."

* * *

I know I know it was a bit boring but no one has been reviewing lately so I'm holding off this fic for a while until I get some reviews. 

Thanks


	7. Boring Day With a Twist

Hey here's Chap 7. Sorry about the previous chap. I know pretty boring

**Chapter 7 Boring Day With a Twist**

* * *

Lisa arrived at Janeys at exactly 5 o'clock. She didn't know whether to wait for Allison or not. Just then she saw Allison coming her way. They talked for a bit, rang the doorbell and went in.

Janeys mom opened the door and said that Janey just had a simple flu today and they were allowed to see her. So they went into her room and saw her sitting at her computer.

"Lisa, Allison you guys came over?" Janey asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to see how you were feeling." Said Lisa.

"And we want to know who your boyfriend is." Said Allison.

"Allison." Exclaimed Lisa.

Janey started laughing "Wow Allison. You really know when to get straight to the point. Alright I'll tell you."

"See, my method works." Said Allison and stuck her tongue out at Lisa. Lisa did the exact same thing back at her but pretty soon the quietened down to here who Janeys boyfriend was.

"Alright it is… Rod Flanders"

Lisa and Allison stared open mouthed for a while then suddenly they burst out laughing.

"Ha ha! Yeah right like you would go out with him." Said Allison.

Janey just stood there with a confused look on her face. "No, actually guys I'm serious."

Lisa and Allison stopped laughing.

"Oh my god, are you for real?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah, actually we've been going out for 2 months now."

"Wow. That long? Wait a minute does he even go to our school anymore."

"No last year Ned Flanders took him out of SHS and into some Christian school. Something happened there and he started rebelling. So he's a bad boy now."

"Wow. Rod Flanders a bad boy. I never thought I'd live to see the day."

**Next Day**

Lisa walked into school the next day, and found a crowd gathering at the entrance. She walked up to the crowd and found two older, yet familiar faces. It was Nelson Muntz and Jimbo Jones.

"Nelson? Jimbo? What are you guys doing here?" asked Lisa in surprise.

"We came for a visit, and we also want to torment your brother" answered Nelson.

Lisa must have looked shocked because Jimbo then added that they were just kidding.

Lisa still wondered what they were doing here. Jimbo had left school about a year ago and Nelson had been expelled for filling the principals' office with pudding.

'_I wonder if I had been able to change him while we dated if this would still happen'_ thought Lisa. Lisa shrugged it off and headed to her locker.

She saw Allison and Janey talking by her locker and waved to them. They waved back.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear? Jimbo might be the new cafeteria cook!" exclaimed Janey.

"Really?" Lisa asked "Well that would explain why he's here but what about Nelson?"

"Long story short, Nelson got thrown out of his house after he got expelled and he now lives with Jimbo" said a voice behind them.

"Bart! How do you know all this?" asked Lisa.

"Simple" said Bart "Nelson told me"

"Huh and he would tell you this why?" said Allison

"Well… he wanted people for his new crew. He needed two more people. I was one of them but he didn't know where to find the other person. So I told him if he told me what he was planning to do I would find him another person. He told me so I suggested Rod Flanders"

Lisa and Allison looked at Janey. Janey looked scared.

"Um what exactly are you guys going to do?" asked Janey hesitantly.

"Oh you know the usual bad boy thing." Bart looked at his watch "Oh I gotta go. First meeting is in session. Bye" and Bart ran off.

Janey still looked scared. Lisa and Allison started to comfort her.

"Don't worry Janey. He will be fine" said Allison.

"Yeah don't worry. It's usual bad boy stuff and they will be careful" said Lisa.

Janey started to look better. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem, that's what friends are for" said Lisa.

**After School**

Lisa was walking home humming to herself. She wondered how Janey was doing. She said that she was feeling better but when you are friends for such a long time you can tell. Lisa hoped that Janey's date with Rod tonight would clear things up. She then turned her thoughts onto nice things like how she saw Hugh today. He said he had something important to ask her but then the bell rang and she had to go. Her thoughts were then interrupted by someone calling her.

"Lisa wait up!" called the voice.

Lisa spun around only to find that the voice was Milhouse. She started to walk faster.

"Wait Lisa! I gotta talk to you!" Shouted Milhouse.

Lisa turned around. "Alright Milhouse! What do you want? That you love Sherri so much that you're going to marry her? Well forget it! I don't want to know!" and with that she stormed off.

Milhouse just stood there. He was still in shock from what Lisa had to say. He realised that it was hopeless to communicate with her and slowly made his way home.

Lisa was fuming. She realised what she had just done and was feeling a bit bad. She turned around hoping Milhouse was still there so she could apologise but he was gone. But she did see someone else.

"Hugh? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Lisa.

"Well I do have something important to ask you." Hugh said.

"Of course"

"Well Lisa would you do me the honour of going to the dance with me?" asked Hugh.

Lisa just stood there. What should she say?

* * *

Yep you hate me I know. I'll put out the next chapter as soon as possible. R&R please! 


	8. Invite for the Dance What will I do?

Hey im soo sorry this chapter took soo long but ive been having writers block! Sorry!

**Invite for the dance. What will I do?**

* * *

Lisa still was in shock. A couple of moments ago Hugh, a guy she liked had just asked her out, but she was not used to guys taking interest in her.

'_Oh no I'd better say something'_ thought Lisa.

"Um, yes Hugh I would love to go to the dance with you" said Lisa hoping she had said the right thing.

Hugh's face broke out into a smile "That's great! The dance starts at 8pm so shall I pick 6:30pm so we can have an early dinner?"

Lisa smiled "Sure. That should be great" Lisa looked at her watch. It was 4:30. Lisa gasped. She was normally home by 4. Her mom was going to kill her! "umm I gotta go Hugh. See you tomorrow"

"Bye!" yelled Hugh as Lisa dashed off so she could get home.

Lisa reached home and sneaked in. Just when she thought she wasn't going to get caught she turned around and standing there was Marge.

"Lisa, where have you been young lady?" asked Marge.

"Heh umm well you see…" Lisa started. All the time she was thinking _'tell the truth! Tell the truth!'_ "I was on my way home when my friend Hugh stopped me and asked me if I would like to go to the dance with him and I said yes." Lisa sighed _'there I told the truth'_ Lisa waited for Marge's reply.

Marge's face broke out into a smile "Oh honey I'm so happy! I thought you had started rebelling or something" then suddenly Marge was serious again. "Wait which boy?" she asked.

"Oh Hugh. He's really nice. He's new this year and it turns out he likes me so yeah" said Lisa.

"Okay but be safe alright?" Marge said.

"I will mom, I will" said Lisa as she trudged up the stairs to her room.

Lisa opened up her homework book and started writing down her homework but after a while she found it hard to concentrate. Lisa soon found her thoughts turning to Hugh and the dance. What was she going to wear? What was she going to do with her hair? Was she going to wear makeup or go all natural?

"So you got a date for the dance huh? And I thought you weren't going."

Lisa spun around to see Bart standing at her doorway. "So? What's it to you if I have a date? Do you have one?"

"Eh I'm not the kind of guy who goes out on dates. So who's your unlucky guy?"

Lisa looked annoyed "He is not unlucky. It's Hugh Parkfield the new guy. Anyway I was originally going to go 'cause Allison and Janey are going to be there with their boyfriends"

Bart suddenly looked more alert "Allison has a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah but I can't say. Why do you want to know?" asked Lisa suspiciously.

Bart started to blush "No reason"

Lisa gasped "Oh my god you like her!"

"I gotta go" said Bart and ran out of the room.

Lisa was still in shock. _'Does he really like Allison? Well he didn't try to deny it'_ she thought.

**The Next Day**

Lisa opened her eyes. She looked at her calendar. _'Yes today is Saturday!'_ She thought. She got out of bed and got dressed. Lisa walked downstairs to breakfast. She sat down at the table just in time to catch Bart's sentence.

"So mom, can Milhouse sleepover tonight?" asked Bart.

Lisa almost choked on her orange juice. _'Milhouse? Here? Tonight? I gotta get out of the house' _She thought.

"Ooh is pointdexter coming here tonight? Because I still haven't finished teasing him. He he" Homer laughed.

"Well I guess it would be alright" said Marge "Lisa where are you going?"

"To my room" said Lisa and walked off.

"Hey Lise wait up" said Maggie as she followed her. "Why are you upset? I thought Milhouse liked you."

Lisa sighed as she closed her room door "Well I guess I'd better started at the beginning" she said and explained everything to Maggie from Sherri to Hugh asking her to the dance.

"Wow Lise so are you happy or sad?" asked Maggie after she heard everything.

"I don't know but I do know that I don't want to be around for tonight" said Lisa.

Soon after Maggie left her room and Lisa logged on to msn. She saw that Allison was online and asked her if she could sleepover tonight and she said yes. Lisa ran downstairs to ask Marge.

"So please please please can I go mom?" Lisa begged.

"Okay fine Lisa. Just stop begging" said Marge.

"Great I'll go pack!" said Lisa.

"Wait when are you leaving?" asked Marge.

"When is Milhouse coming?" asked Lisa.

"In about an hour" replied Marge.

"I'll be out of here in half an hour." Replied Lisa coolly and went to go pack.

* * *

So you guys can see that Lisa is still mad at Milhouse well since I'm basicaly making this up as I go along you will have to wait and see what happens. Please r&r!


	9. The sleepover

Okay late update I know but it was the last week of school! c'mon you know all the assignments have to be handed in and stuff. Anyway here is the chapter!

**Chapter 9 The sleepover**

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting me sleepover Ally. I just had to get out of the house!" said Lisa as she unravelled her sleeping bag.

"It's fine Lise. But why did you suddenly want a sleepover?" asked Allison.

"Long story short, Milhouse is sleeping over at our house tonight and I really don't want to see him."

"Oh okay. That explains it. Oh and by the way I invited Janey over as well. Is that okay?" asked Allison.

"Yeah that's fine" said Lisa "Oh then I can break my big news to both of you then."

Allison looked puzzled but shrugged it off. She was getting some snacks when the doorbell rang. Lisa answered it and it was Janey. Once Janey was settled and Allison brought the snacks up to her room Lisa revealed her big news. Both Janey and Allison smiled.

"You got a date?" they both shouted.

Lisa smiled and nodded. "And you'd never guess who it is." She wouldn't tell them who it was straight away just to annoy them.

Allison guessed first "You're mad at Milhouse so I'm guessing Hugh?"

Lisa didn't look to shocked that Allison got it on the first try. She then nodded. Allison and Janey looked ecstatic. _'I mean we have been spending most of our lunchtimes together'_ she thought.

"Wow! That means we can all go shopping for some dresses!" said Janey.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Allison and Lisa. So they grabbed their purses and headed to the mall.

**At the Mall**

Lisa, Allison and Janey had gone around from shop to shop. They had tried on dozens of dresses but none of them 'the one'. They had stopped at the food court for a quick pick me up.

"We are never going to find what we are looking for" sighed Janey. It had been her idea to go to the mall in the first place but now Janey seemed annoyed because she couldn't find the right dress.

"Maybe we just haven't been searching in the right places. I mean we've only searched half the mall so we have another half to go" encouraged Allison.

"Yeah" said Lisa "We still have quite a way to go so we should get going."

Janey got up "Yeah alright let's go."

They walked around for awhile when they reached the 'Leftorium'. Lisa nudged Janey.

"He he your boyfriends' father is in there. Going to say hello?"

"Nah. Besides I don't think he even knows that I am Rod. Rod and Mr. Flanders are not really on a talking basis since he rebelled and all" said Janey.

"Oh well then let's carry on" said Allison and they kept on walking. They walked and walked and walked until they reached a shop called 'Girls' Allowed' and they walked in.

"Wow!" they all exclaimed as they entered the shop "It's huge!"

The shop was pretty big. It was basically a big department store that was filled with clothes, Jewellery and shoes.

The three of them walked (well actually ran) to the clothing section. Suddenly the whole room was filled with squeals!

"Ooh this is sooo pretty!"

"I've found my dress. Wait a minute this one is better"

"I love this shop!"

The squealing went on for quite a while until they finally quietened down and quietly chose their dresses. After tons of trying on Allison decided on an elegant purple sleeveless dress that went down to her ankle, Janey chose a blue short-sleeved dress that went down to her knees and Lisa chose a red sleeveless dress that also went down to her knees and chose a denim jacket to go with it.

**Later**

The three girls left 'Girls Allowed' and sat down on the nearest bench. They were so tired. After they found their dresses they got their matching jewellery and shoes and finally left the store.

"Wow" sighed Lisa "I think that was the best shopping spree I have ever been on."

"Yeah I totally agree" said Janey.

"Um guys I don't mean to be a bother but we better head back if we want to have our movie marathon" said Allison. So the three girls headed back.

They had an all night movie marathon watching chic flicks and Lisa was glad that she left her house and didn't have to face Milhouse. But deep down Lisa knew that running away wasn't the right thing to do and she would have to face him sooner or later.

* * *

Okay I didn't really like this chapter. I know pretty boring but the next chapter will be the dance. Will it be smooth sailing for Lisa and Hugh or will something come up? Stay tuned! oh and please review! 


	10. The Dance Part 1

Hey chapter 10 is here! I've made it part of a two part series and Part two will be out soon!

**The Dance Part 1.**

* * *

Lisa was excited. She had just gotten home from school and in a few hours Hugh was going to pick her up at 6:30 for their early dinner. She thought back on the past week. Nothing much had happened except for the shock discovery that Martin was cheating on Allison. Lisa felt bad for Allison but Janey and her still managed to persuade her to come to the dance.

'_I'm so glad that Allison is coming. If she wasn't I won't be going'_ thought Lisa. Bart then knocked on the door.

"Hey Lise, um I just wanna confirm this rumour I heard and I _only_ want to confirm it." Said Bart.

Lisa smiled. She was pretty sure that she knew what the rumour was. _'I'll just humour him anyway' _she thought. "Sure what is it?" asked Lisa.

"Well, did Allison dump Martin?" asked Bart as he was starting to blush.

Lisa giggled "Yeah she did" replied Lisa "Why do you want to know?"

"Um no reason. Why did she again?"

"He cheated on her" replied Lisa.

"That idiot. He has no right to cheat on her like that" said Bart under his breath. He noticed that Lisa was eyeing him. "Um thanks for confirming the rumours Lise." Bart was just about to head out the when Lisa caught his arm.

"Bart I know what you are thinking but she is still too fragile. She really did care for him so not tonight okay?"

Bart looked at Lisa's face. She was practically begging him. Bart lifted her arm off him. "Don't worry Lise. I really care about her and would never do what Martin did to her." He then walked out of the room.

Lisa sighed. She knew she couldn't change Bart's mind. 'Besides they would really look cute together.' Her thoughts were interrupted again but this time by Maggie. She was holding what looked like a makeup kit.

"You ready Lise?" asked Maggie as she walked in.

Lisa smiled. She had promised Maggie that she could do her make up and hair. The fun was about to begin.

**Later (At about 6:15) **

Lisa looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her red dress and her jacket. Her make up and hair looked so professional. _'Maggie really did do a good job. For and eight year old she sure knows how to make people look pretty.' _

Lisa headed down the stairs. Her whole family was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Marge was tearing up, Homer had the camera, Maggie was looking proud of her work and Bart just smiled.

"Sis you really do look good" said Bart as Lisa reached the last step. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh my god it's him! Okay everyone on your best behaviour" said Lisa. Her whole family straightened up. Lisa opened the door. There stood Hugh with his tux on looking as handsome as ever. Lisa almost swooned.

"H-hi Hugh." Stuttered Lisa. She then turned around so Hugh couldn't see her. _'Idiot! Don't stutter now!'_ she thought. She then calmed down and turned around. "Would you like to go?" she asked.

Homer stopped them before they left. "Wait Lisa I want to have a word with your English date" and took Hugh to a private corner and started talking to him.

Lisa was embarrassed. She then saw Bart standing next to her.

"Don't worry Lise. If he does anything to you I'll get him for you." Said Bart.

Lisa smiled. "Thanks Bart but I don't think it will be necessary." She looked over to Hugh and he looked ready to go. Just before they left she called out to Bart "See you at the dance" and then they left.

As they where in the limo that Hugh's butler was driving Lisa said "Sorry about my dad Hugh"

"That's okay Lisa. Actually I thought your father was rather sweet" answered Hugh.

Lisa was worried once again. "Uh what exactly did he say to you?"

"Well he said that you were to be back by 11 o' clock and I wasn't to do anything that might hurt you and I won't." said Hugh as he stroked Lisa's hair.

Lisa blushed. Just then they pulled up to the restaurant they were eating at. When they got in she left Hugh to do all the ordering because she had never been to such a swanky place before.

"Two vegetarian lasagnes my good man and please make it quick" Lisa heard Hugh say. She almost hugged herself. _'It's so good to go out with a vegetarian'_ she thought.

While they were waiting for their dinner they talked about politics and global warming. Even throughout the whole dinner they were so civilised that Lisa felt so good. _'If I were with Milhouse I bet he would be sticking chopsticks up his nose or something since he hangs around Bart'_ thought Lisa as they walked out of the restaurant. Then she thought of Bart when he thought of Allison _'Could that mean that Milhouse could have changed too? No he's with Sherri now'_ suddenly her thoughts were interrupted.

"Master Hugh we have arrived at your school dance" said Hugh's butler.

"Thank you for driving us." Said Hugh as he helped Lisa out of the car. Lisa looked up and saw the school. It was decorated perfectly. Lisa took a big breath. It was time.

* * *

Okay part two coming soon I promise! Thanks for reading! 


	11. The Dance Part 2

Well here is chapter 11! Wow 11 chapters! Cool!

**Chapter 11. The Dance Part 2.**

* * *

Lisa entered the school gym. It was decorated with silver and gold sparkles.

'_Looks like the theme is silver and gold. Alex sure did a good job working with the seniors.'_ She thought. She looked over to Hugh.

"C'mon Hugh, lets dance" she said and dragged him on to the dance floor.

"B-but Lisa I don't dance" cried Hugh.

"Aw it's easy I'll teach you" said Lisa and after a few quick lessons Hugh finally got it.

They danced and danced until they were out of breath. They stepped off the dance floor and headed for the refreshments. Lisa then spotted Janey and Allison.

"Hey Hugh I'm going to go and hang with my friends. Is that okay?" asked Lisa.

"Sure but before you go I have to give you one thing…" and with that Hugh pulled her in for a kiss. Lisa was shocked at first but then relaxed as she realised that Hugh was kissing her.

Hugh then pulled away. "I'll see you soon then" as he walked off and headed to his friends.

Lisa watched him walk off and then looked around her. Everyone was looking at her including her friends. She started to blush as she swiftly walked over to them.

"H-h-hey guys, what's up?" she said.

"Aww our little Lisa has gone shy" said Janey.

"Aww" joined in Allison.

"Shut up you guys" said Lisa.

"Okay, okay we'll let it go. So was it any good?" asked Janey.

"Janey!" said Allison. She then turned to Lisa "Was it?"

"Well girls I only have one thing to say. I don't kiss and tell." Said Lisa. She then noticed a familiar boy coming towards them. He came over to Janey and kissed her.

"Hey sweetie" he said.

"Hey Roddie" said Janey.

Lisa and Allison's jaws dropped "Rod?!" they shouted.

Rod smiled "Yep. Long time no see girls."

Lisa and Allison were still too much in shock to say anything. Rod was wearing a black leather jacket with a pair of jeans and black boots.

Rod looked at the mouth-open girls "Okay… um Janey honey, do you want to go dance?"

"Sure. I'll see you girls later" said Janey and walked off with Rod.

After they left the girls finally got their voices back.

"Wow he sure is…" started off Allison.

"Different?" asked Lisa.

"Yes that's the word I was looking for, different."

Lisa looked at Allison. Her face had changed. She now was looking longingly at the couple who were now on the dance floor.

"Allison, its good that you left him some other guy will come along you'll see" said Lisa.

"Yeah I know, but when?" asked Allison.

Lisa was about to answer her when she saw Bart heading towards them. She smiled.

"I'm guessing pretty soon. I'm going to um go and get something. See you" said Lisa and walked off to the refreshments. She pretended to get a drink while watching Allison and Bart from afar. _'Things seem to be going well. Maybe I should go and find Hugh'_ she thought and walked off.

She walked for a while but couldn't find Hugh. 'Where the heck is that boy?' She thought then she spotted him with his friends 'I'll go surprise him' she thought.

She started to sneak up to him but was in shock when she heard what he was saying.

"Yes I did bring Lisa Simpson to the dance" said Hugh. "I do like her but her family. They are hillbillies! No manners at all! Her father even tried to teach me how to look after her!"

Hugh's friends started laughing. Then one of them stopped and pointed to something behind Hugh. Hugh turned around and saw Lisa standing there.

A tear rolled down her face "So this is what you think of me? A hillbilly?"

"Oh no Lisa I didn't say that" said Hugh.

"Yeah well you said that about my own flesh and blood and in some ways that's even worse!" cried Lisa and ran off.

"Lisa wait!" cried Hugh but Lisa ignored him and just kept running. She ran and ran until she came to the music room. It was unlocked so she ran in and sat next to the instruments. She burst out into tears.

After a while she heard the door opening. "Leave me alone Hugh!" she shouted without looking up.

"No it's me, Milhouse" he said.

Lisa looked up and it was Milhouse. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"All I want to know is why you are crying" he said.

"Well that's for me to know and you to never find out. Now please leave."

"No" he said. "Not until you tell me why you are crying." Said Milhouse stubbornly.

"Okay you want to know? Fine. I hate Hugh. That's my reason. Happy? Now will you please go and bug Sherri, the girl you love?"

"No" said Milhouse again.

"Fine. If you're not going to leave then I will." Said Lisa as she got up and headed to the door. Then she stopped. "I still wonder why you love her" said Lisa.

She was almost out the door when Milhouse grabbed her arm. "I never loved her" said Milhouse "I only loved you" and with that he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Well that concludes the dance. I think... Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is coming soon! Please review!


	12. What does this mean?

I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner. Long story short: My computer crashed and all my documents were gone so I had to redo it. But it's back now so we can continiue.

**Chapter 12. What does this mean?**

* * *

Milhouse and Lisa were kissing passionately in the music room until Lisa pulled away.

"Wait rewind and freeze. What are we doing?" she asked Milhouse.

"Um we _were_ kissing, no we are standing" he answered stating the obvious.

Lisa sighed. "No doofus the kiss. Why were we kissing? I mean you have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend and and-" Lisa was panicking and racing around the room when Milhouse stopped her. He looked into her eyes.

"Lisa calm down" he told her calmly. "Everything's going to be alright" and he pulled her in for a hug. Lisa was shocked but didn't pull away.

At that moment the door opened and Milhouse and Lisa leapt from each others arms but it was too late. The person had already seen them.

"Well, well what do we have here?" chuckled the voice.

"Alex? Is that you?" asked Lisa.

Alex stepped into the music room. "Yep. It's me" she answered.

The two girls stood there and Milhouse looked at the two girls. He decided to break the silence.

"Well I'll see you two girls later" and with that he rushed off.

The girls watched him run. Lisa started giggling to herself but stopped when Alex looked at her.

"What?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

"Alright you know that I know so spill." Said Alex.

Lisa sighed "Do I really have to?" she asked.

"Yes. Now SPILL!" shouted Alex firmly.

"Fine" said Lisa. She sat down on one of the seats and gestured to Alex to grab a seat to so Alex sat down as well.

Lisa explained everything from Milhouse being with Sherri to Hugh being a jerk. Alex listened intently without making a sound.

"…and then you came in" finished up Lisa.

"Wow. So what are you guys going to do about your partners?" asked Alex.

"Well we were going to decide but then you came in" said Lisa.

"Oh" Alex giggled to herself "sorry."

"Yeah you should be. Why did you come here anyway? You don't play an instrument."

"Yeah well I was supposed to meet Richard, my boyfriend…" Alex stopped talking and she looked around the room. "Hey where is he?"

"Calm down Alex. Now when you arranged to meet is there any chance that he could have meant the music room at the end of the hall?" asked Lisa.

"Oh yeah, he he. Well I'd better get going. Seeya!" And with that she walked off.

Lisa was alone again. She sat down for a while thinking about everything that had happened. Suddenly she yawned. '_Well it must be late so I'd better head home'_ she thought and left.

**The Next Day **

Lisa woke up the next day and immediately her thoughts went to the night before. She was so distracted that she wore her school uniform and was almost out the door when her mom caught her.

"Lisa where are you going? It's Saturday" said Marge.

Lisa looked at the calendar. "Oh yeah. Sorry mom I've been a bit distracted today" she said.

"Honey is everything okay?" asked Marge "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Lisa realized that Marge was not looking at her face but was looking at her tummy. Then it hit her.

"Mom?! Do you really think that I? EW! I would do that! And with Hugh?! EWW!" screamed Lisa.

"Alright honey calm down. I don't think that you're pregnant but remember I'm always here if you want to talk okay?"

Lisa smiled "Thanks mom" and quickly gave her mom a hug. She then ran upstairs and changed out of her uniform and into her normal clothes.

"Mom I'm heading to Allison's okay?" she called as she was almost out the door.

"Sure honey. See you later."

Lisa walked down the path. She remembered that they had planned to get together the day after the dance at Allison's place.

**Allison's Place**

When Lisa arrived Janey wasn't there yet and Allison was in the shower. She sat down on the couch until Allison came out.

"Oh my god! I have to talk to you!" she cried and dragged Lisa to her room.

"Alright what's the big emergency?" asked Lisa once they reached Allison's room.

"Two words. Your brother."

* * *

Alrighty. I'll try to update as soon as possible. In the meanwhile...Please Review!!


	13. What Bart did

Alright! Its uploaded! Sweet on to chapter 13!

**Chapter 13. What Bart did**

* * *

"Bart? What about Bart? Did he do something to you? Are you alright?" Lisa asked as she inspected Allison.

"No Bart didn't do anything to me its just… I think he likes me" answered Allison.

"Yeah he does" said Lisa casually and then she covered her mouth realizing what she had done.

"Wait a minute how do you know? Did he tell you?"

"Well he didn't really tell me it's just ever since we started High school he's been asking me about you and well, he never really showed it but I think he has always liked you."

"Even when I was new and both of you tried to sabotage my science fair project?" asked Allison

"Yeah well remember if you pick on someone that means they like you" answered Lisa. "Anyway what did Bart say?"

"Oh yeah well after you left we talked for a while and he was really sweet saying that Martin was a jerk and all that kind of stuff. Then we went outside and talked a little more and then he kissed me" said Allison.

"He kissed you? What did you do?" asked Lisa. _'I hope this story has a happy ending otherwise I'm going to kill Bart'_ she thought.

"Well I was shocked at first but I kissed him back. You maybe surprised but he is a very good kisser" grinned Allison knowing that she had annoyed Lisa.

"Okay ew! I did not need to know that!" cried Lisa "Anyway I don't know if I want to know but what happened next?"

"Well he didn't try to feel me up, which is more than I can say for Martin but after we finished kissing he looked me the eye and said 'I love you'."

Lisa's jaw dropped "He said 'I love you'? Oh my god! What did you say!?" asked Lisa as she was clearly freaking out.

"Well I was shocked myself so finally when I got my voice back all I could say was 'Oh' and then I felt so bad because his face just fell."

"Did you explain to him that you just broke up after a two month relationship?" asked Lisa.

"I tried to but I don't think he really wanted to listen" explained Allison.

'_Oh man Bart what have you done?'_ thought Lisa as she shook her head.

"Anyway that's my story done, how was it last night with Hugh?" asked Allison.

Lisa was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" called Allison.

The door opened and revealed Janey standing at the door. "Hey guys, how was your night last night? Mine was awesome."

"Hey Janey, yours was awesome huh?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah, Roddie and I danced all night and when he dropped me home the last thing he said to me was 'I love you'! I basically cried 'I love you too' back to him!" exclaimed Janey.

"Yeah well that makes two of us" said Allison.

"What?" asked Janey

Allison briefly explained what had happened between her and Bart and made Janey swear to secrecy that she wouldn't tell anyone. She didn't bother with Lisa though because she knew she wouldn't tell. Janey on the other hand was a gossip by heart.

"Anyway Lisa was about to tell me what happened to her during prom" said Allison.

Janey turned to her "Ooh do tell."

Lisa sighed. She knew it would have to in the end. So slowly she started to tell her story again. When she finished the two girls were standing there open mouthed. There were frozen for so long that Lisa started to get worried.

"Uh guys are you there?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of both of them.

Allison spoke first. "Uh yeah we're here…um I don't know what to say."

Janey cleared her throat. "Um yeah me neither."

"Well I was hoping you guys would have some advice because I really don't know what to do here" said Lisa.

Janey and Allison just stood there for a while deep in thought. Allison spoke first.

"Well even though this seems quite clear you have to talk to Hugh and Milhouse and make up your mind."

Lisa sighed "Yeah I know I mean Milhouse has had a crush on me for so long and then Hugh comes in so I forget about Milhouse. But then he tells me he still loves me!"

"Don't forget the backstabbing thing" added Janey.

"Yeah the backstabbing thing" sighed Lisa. "I think I'll just go home and think it over."

Once everyone had said their goodbyes Lisa made her way back home but she didn't plan on thinking things over. She planned to talk to Bart.

**At The Simpson House**

"BART! Wake up we need to talk!" shouted Lisa outside of Bart's door. She pounded on the door until he opened up.

"What's the deal sis? It's Saturday isn't it?" he asked, still half asleep.

"What did you say to Allison?" she asked once they were in his room and safely away from parents ears.

"Oh man Lise. Not now. You talked to her didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I can't believe you said I love you when she just got out of a relationship."

"What can I say? I was in the moment" explained Bart as he shrugged.

Now Lisa was mad. She grabbed his shirt. "Now you listen here. Allison likes you but is still scared from yesterday. You need to go over there and apologize. And if she does want to get together with you make sure you take it slow. Understand?"

"Yes I do now for the love of god LET ME GO!" shouted Bart.

Lisa let go. "That's better." Lisa walked out of Bart's room. _'Now to deal with my own problems'

* * *

_

Wow! I finally didn't leave it as a cliffie! lol! Please review! 


	14. A Sibling Talk

Hello hello! Me again! I've finally updated! This chapter is a little boring but it builds the base for my next chapter so hang in there!

**Chapter 14. A Sibling Talk**

* * *

Lisa stayed in her room for the rest of the day thinking everything over. _'Hugh or Milhouse, Hugh or Milhouse. Who would I choose?' _she thought. She still didn't know if she could even consider Hugh after he disrespected her family like that. And Milhouse? Well there was only one problem, he was still with Sherri.

'_If he had broken up with her, Milhouse would have come over to see Bart by now'_ she thought. Her thoughts then turned to Bart. He had gone of to see Allison at about lunchtime after being warned by Lisa that Janey might still be there so he would have to be careful. Lisa looked at her clock. It was quarter to 7 and Bart still wasn't back. _'Well it's either going really well or really bad'_ she thought.

"Lisa! Mom says it's time for dinner!" called out Maggie.

"Coming!" yelled back Lisa as she made her way downstairs.

"So Lisa where's Bart?" asked Marge as she started to serve dinner.

"Yeah where is the boy. I asked him to clean up the living room" asked Homer.

"Homer I asked _you _to clean up the living room" stated Marge.

"Yes but I traded my desert for it" _'Shut up fool if he is gone the desert is ours'_ said Homers brain. Homer started to drool "Mmm desert…" drooled Homer.

The rest of the family were used to Homer randomly drooling and ignored him. "So where is Bart Lise?" asked Maggie.

"Um well…he's at a friends house" she said Lisa. _'I have to cover up for him otherwise mom would gatecrash' _thought Lisa. After Bart dated Jessica Lovejoy Marge got very protective over who Bart could date but Lisa was lucky because that kind of bad luck hadn't fallen on her.

Just then the family heard the front door open.

"Bart is that you honey?" yelled out Marge.

The door slammed. "Yeah it's me" yelled back Bart.

"You're just in time we're having dinner" yelled out Maggie.

"D'oh!" shouted out Homer. Lisa looked at him weirdly.

"Um I hit my leg…" said Homer. Just then Bart joined the table.

"So what are we having?" asked Bart.

"Meatloaf" answered Marge. "So Bart how was it at your friends house?"

Bart looked confused "Friends house? Oh do you mean Al- OW!" shouted Bart. He glared at Lisa who had kicked him under the table then he came to his senses.

"Oh yes…I was at…Al's house." Said Bart while his eyes were shifty.

"And how was it?" asked Marge while serving Maggie.

"Um…we were…doing a school project. Yeah doing a school project!" answered Bart. Lisa just shook her head.

The topic was dropped and Bart and Lisa were glad.

Straight after dinner Bart headed up to his room and was about to close his door when Lisa stopped him.

"Don't you dare. I want every detail." She said.

Bart sighed "Alright then c'mon in."

Lisa stepped into the room. She sat down next to him on his bed. "So how did it go?"

Bart looked up and his face was shinning. "It went great!! She wasn't mad about anything! She forgave me and next Friday I'm going to take her out on our first date!" Bart was grinning from ear to ear.

Lisa smiled. She was happy to see her brother so happy. Then she realized there was still a decision to make.

Bart noticed her change in mood straight away. "What's up?" he asked.

Lisa looked up and forced herself to smile. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about the dance."

Bart slapped his forehead. "Oh right. I was so caught up in my own thing that I forgot to ask you. So how did it go?"

Lisa sighed. She really didn't want to tell Bart but she knew that it would be best if she did. "Okay so you really want to know?"

Bart nodded his head and soon Lisa started telling the story all over again.

"Well?" she asked once it was over. "Are you going to say anything?"

Bart had his hand in a fist. "Just one. Where the hell does this guy live?"

Lisa was scared. "No Bart. Don't it would just make it worse."

"C'mon Lisa where does Hugh live? I can Nelson, Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph to come as well."

"NO Bart!" cried Lisa. "Please don't."

Bart was surprised at Lisa's outburst but backed down. "Fine Lisa I won't."

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

No one spoke for a few minutes then she looked at her watch. She got up. "Well it's getting late and we have church. Goodnight."

She was almost out of the room when Bart asked a question. "So who are you going to choose?" he asked.

Lisa immediately stopped. She turned around. "I really don't know."

Bart looked at her strangely. "So after Hugh did that to you still like him?"

"I don't know. We just have so much in common so I really like him" answered Lisa.

"Well if you want my opinion I think you should stick with Milhouse" stated Bart.

Lisa smiled. "Thanks Bart. Goodnight" and with that she headed off to her room.

Bart smiled. Lisa was the only one he could really open up to. She had been his partner in crime for such a long time. _'Man I'm glad I could talk to Lisa like this. I wouldn't admit it to anyone else. I'm glad no one else was listening.' _He thought just as he drifted off to sleep. What Bart and Lisa didn't know was that someone was just outside the door and had heard everything.

* * *

Well I want to know who you think that Lisa will end up with and who you prefer. That's right folks! It's a poll! So start typing! I want to know what you think!


	15. The Talk

Thank you for the reviews! Yes thats right I'm back! Anyway thanks for all the support. Now time for the story!

**Chapter 15. The Talk.**

* * *

Homer was in bed with Marge. It was 10:30pm. Normally he would be asleep by now but he couldn't get to bed for two reasons. One: Marge was still reading and two: He had a problem.

Marge started to sniffle. Obviously she had gotten to a romantic part in her book. Homer thought now would be a good time to break his problem to her.

"Marge?" he asked slowly.

"Homie? You're still awake?" she asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't get to sleep."

"Do you want me to switch off the light?" asked Marge.

"Noo, I kinda have a problem" said Homer.

"Well what's the problem" asked Marge as she put down her book.

"Well what would you do if you overheard something that maybe you shouldn't" said Homer carefully. He was getting ready for Marge to tell him off.

And sure enough she started to do just that "Homie, what did you hear?" she asked sternly.

"I'm sorry Marge!" Homer started to beg. "Please forgive me but the gossip was sooo good! Mmm gossip…" Homer started to get off the subject like he normally does.

"Homer stay on subject. Now what did you hear and who did you hear it from?"

"Oh yeah. Well I heard Bart and Lisa…" started Homer.

"Bart and Lisa? Well you have to tell me this!" exclaimed Marge.

"But Marge you always told me that gossip is bad" cried Homer.

"Yes but this is our kids we are talking about. It's for the well being of our kids."

"Sure Marge. But I'll tell you anyway" said Homer. Then he started to tell Marge what he had heard about Bart.

Once he finished Marge was stunned. "Y-you mean our little boy is in love?" asked Marge suddenly feeling ecstatic.

"Yeah. He's our little Romeo" answered Homer feeling proud of himself. He liked to feel that he had set a good example for Bart.

"Oh wait how dangerous is this girl because she could turn out like Jessica Lovejoy" said Marge remembering that awful incident with her.

"Well I think that she is Lisa's friend because she seemed to show a lot of interest in her" said Homer.

"Oh yes!" cried Marge suddenly remembering. "You said there was something about Lisa. What did you learn about her?"

"Well you know that guy Hugh that she went to the dance with" Marge nodded. "Well he did something horrible to her and so she was upset then one of Bart's friends kissed her" explained Homer.

"Oh my god! Which friend?" asked Marge.

"I don't know. The one with the glasses I think."

"Milhouse?" suggested Marge.

"Yes that's the one! It's Pointdexter!" cried out Homer.

Marge ignored Homers outburst. _'Why didn't the kids tell us though?'_ thought Marge.

"I think that we should confront then tomorrow!" exclaimed Homer.

Marge looked at Homer. "Homer that's a…brilliant idea!" Marge cried out.

"Really?" Homer was shocked but not for long. "Yeah then when they lie we can challenge them to a kickboxing match!"

"No Homer" Marge shook her head. "But we will ask them tomorrow after church. However you mustn't say anything to them before we both confront them alright?"

"Okay honey" answered Homer.

They discussed Bart and Lisa's futures a bit more and soon went to bed.

**The Next Day**

Bart and Lisa got up as usual. Lisa made her bed and Bart left his alone…as usual. Lisa and Bart fought over the bathroom and Bart won…as usual. But there was something that was unusual that morning. When they both headed downstairs, Marge and Homer where unusually quiet.

"Um Mom? Dad? Are you two feeling okay?" asked Lisa trying to break the tension.

"We're fine honey" answered Marge. "Are you both ready for church?"

"Yes…" answered Bart slowly. The siblings looked at each other. They had no idea what was going on. The Maggie came into the room.

"Hello Maggie dear!" said Homer. "How are you today? Ready for church?"

Maggie looked at her brother and sister. "What wrong with him today?" she asked.

"Why nothing is wrong with your father dear. We're just happy you're here that's all" answered Marge.

Everyone then got ready for church in silence. Even when they got to church Marge and Homer wanted to sit next to Maggie. In the end it was Bart, Homer, Maggie, Marge and Lisa. Finally after they dropped Maggie to her friends' house Bart and Lisa confronted their parents.

"Okay Mom, Dad. What is up with the weird behaviour?" asked Bart in a stern tone.

"Yeah. Why are you ignoring us?" added Lisa.

Marge and Homer looked down. "Homer. Would you like to tell them?" asked Marge. Homer stepped forward.

"Kids. I heard you two talking last night" started Homer. Both Bart and Lisa's eyes grew wide.

"Yes well we both now know what is going on in your lives" continued Homer. The two teens started to get mad. Marge stepped in as she saw her too children getting mad.

"Yes kids we now know and all we want to know is why didn't you tell us?" asked Marge.

"Mom we are teens and teens deserve their secrets" explained Lisa. Bart nodded.

"Well can we now at least know what's going on?" asked Marge.

Bart nodded. This time he really didn't see a way out and hated disappointing his parents. Lisa was hesitant at first but reluctantly nodded. They all sat down at the kitchen table.

It was Bart's turn first. He explained how he had developed feelings for Alisson and how he told her at the dance. He then told the awkward part but then explained how Alisson forgave him and they are going on their first date next Friday.

Lisa's explanation was more complicated. Lisa told them about Hugh and how he was an ass (according to Homer he was). He then told them how Milhouse had comforted her and now she can't make up her mind.

Marge and Homer were taken aback but also very proud of their children. Marge spoke up first.

"Well it seems that you two lead very complicated lives but I am glad you had the courage to tell us" started Marge. The two started to rejoice. "However I think it is time for us to have _**the talk**_."

Lisa and Bart gulped at this part. They knew what it was and they had mentioned it a little but they had never really had _**the talk**_.

Homer decided to take Bart into the other room and Marge would talk to Lisa in the kitchen.

"So Lisa" started Marge. "What happened in the music room?"

"Oh my God MOM!" Lisa cried out. "Nothing 'happened' okay. We kissed and that was it. He didn't do anything to me and I didn't do anything to him."

"Okay okay. But whichever one you go with you must remember that they are guys. And you also must remember that they might something from you and they only would really love you if they wait with you."

Marge and Lisa talked for a little while longer. Basically it came down to only after marriage must you give yourself away.

Lisa got into bed that. Her head was practically spinning. She couldn't believe that she had gotten _**the talk**_ from her mother. She was just about to get under the covers when she heard a sound. It sounded like someone tapping against her window. She got up and opened her window. She astounded at what she saw.

* * *

Ooh! What did Lisa see. Now the results for the poll: Milhouse - 5

: Hugh - 2

Thats right Milhouse won. Note: I did get more reviews but some people couldn't decide. Oh yeah and just to make this clear the poll did not effect the storyline. I just wanted to know what people thought. Anyway please review!


	16. Trying to Avoid Them and a Shock!

Ok i know what you are gonna say! Why no updates??? Yes well I have to be honest. I kinda lost my motivation. Sorry. But then I saw The Simpsons movie! Yay I gained back my motivation (Granted I saw it the day it came out but still)! Anyway here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 16. Trying to avoid them and a shock!**

* * *

Lisa looked out of her window. "Oh wow!" she exclaimed. Outside were 5 bouquets of flowers. Lisa rushed downstairs quickly but quietly knowing that if she woke up her mother there would be quite a lot of questions to answer.

Once she was outside she examined the flowers. They were roses and they smelled great. Then Lisa noticed something. In the middle of the 5 bouquets she saw a small card.

_**Dear Lisa,**_

_**I humbly apologise for what I said. It was wrong.**_

_**I truly hope that you can forgive me.**_

_**Love**_

_**Hugh**_

Lisa was touched by the card. She now saw that she could trust Hugh. She also saw that she had a problem. She now had to decide. Hugh or Milhouse. Lisa grabbed the bouquets and headed back to her room. She would sleep on it and think about it more in the morning.

**The Next Morning**

Lisa woke up to the sound of her alarm. She got ready for school in silence. As soon as the bus came she climbed aboard just managing to say by to her parents.

She scanned the bus. She saw a free seat next to Allison, Allison waved for her to come and sit down. She made her way to the seat when she saw Allison shake her head. Lisa was confused. Allison then pointed to someone behind her. Lisa turned around and saw Bart. She smiled to herself as Bart made his way next to Allison. Now she had to look for another seat. She saw one next to Janey. She went to sit down.

"What's up?" asked Janey noticing that Lisa was upset.

"You really want to know?" asked Lisa. Janey nodded.

Lisa looked around suspiciously. She then signalled for Janey to come closer.

"I think I'm in love with two people" whispered Lisa making sure no one heard.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Janey. Of course the bus had gone quiet at that very moment so everyone looked up.

"He he he… sorry everyone. She had a little too much sugar this morning" explained Lisa. Everyone looked at her weirdly but then went back to their conversations.

"You love two people?" asked Janey, softly this time.

Lisa nodded. "I'll tell both of you today at lunch that is if Allie isn't having lunch with Bart today."

The bus finally reached school. Lisa ran to her locker so she wouldn't bump into Milhouse. She really didn't want to see either of them today. She grabbed the books that she needed for the first two periods and rushed off too her homeroom.

First and second period were okay. She did have any classes with any of the guys. Now it was after recess. Lisa looked at her timetable. She sighed. Her period of avoiding them was over. She had a double period of biology now and Hugh was her lab partner.

'_Just great. Well the only thing I can hope for is that we don't have to dissect anything today.'_

"Class, in honour of studying the brain this term, we are going to be dissecting the brain!" announced the overly excited biology teacher.

Normally Lisa would have been ecstatic with joy but today she really didn't want to be seen by either of the boys.

Sadly Lisa made her way to her bench where a beaming Hugh stood.

"Alright let's get started," said Lisa without looking up.

The smile slowly disappeared from Hugh's face. "Uh Lisa? Didn't you get my note last night?"

Lisa looked up. "Uh yeah I did," she answered.

"And what's your answer?" asked Hugh.

"…I don't have one…" quietly stated Lisa.

Hugh stood back in shock. "But I thought you would want to get back together. I mean I know I was a jerk but I did apologise. Do you still not forgive me?"

"I do it's just…" Lisa started. She was struggling to explain.

"What is it?" asked Hugh kindly.

"Well it's just-" Lisa started again, but before she could finish she was interrupted.

"Miss Simpson! Mr Parkfield! Could you please stop your yakking for 5 minutes so I can explain to the class on what you have to do in order to dissect the brain properly!"

Hugh and Lisa bent their heads down looking sheepish. Secretly Lisa was pleased. She didn't want to have to answer Hugh's question.

It was a long double period. Lisa didn't talk and Hugh didn't bring up the question again. Finally the lunch bell rang. Lisa grabbed her books and was halfway out of the door when she hear Hugh calling her.

"Lisa! Lisa!" he cried. Lisa walked faster.

Hugh started to run, "Lisa! Wait up!" finally he caught up to her.

Lisa turned around "Yes Hugh what is it?" she asked.

"Well um I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today?" asked Hugh.

Lisa started to blush again. Then she shook her head. _'Get a hold of yourself Lisa. Calm down.'_ "Um no Hugh, I don't think I can. I've already got plans."

"Oh." Hugh looked crestfallen. He looked at Lisa again. This time he looked straight into her eyes. "How bout tomorrow then?" he asked.

'_His eyes,'_ thought Lisa. She just had to look at them. _'They look so pure.'_ Lisa finally found the strength to slowly nod her head.

Hugh started to smile. "Great. Tomorrow lunch-time. It's a date! See you then!" He called out as he started to make his way to his locker.

Lisa just stood there. _'Okay...you've got a date tomorrow. That should be okay.'_ She started to make her way to her locker now.

Lisa put her books away. She looked at her watch. She was already running late. She had to get to the cafeteria to see Janey and Allison. She closed her locker and started to run to the cafeteria.

'_Yay! If I keep up my pace and not get caught by the teachers I should make it in time. I just---'_

CRASH!

"Ooof!" cried out Lisa. Just as she turned the corner she crashed into someone. Or something. She hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Watch where your going you clumsy--"Lisa started to yell but then she opened her eyes and saw who she was talking to. Milhouse.

Milhouse looked very apologetic. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry Lisa. I didn't see you. Are you okay?" he asked.

Lisa smiled to herself. '_He's so sweet when he's concerned.'_ Then she realised that Milhouse was still waiting for a answer.

"Oh yeah. I'm okay. Sorry. It was my fault. I was running and I wasn't really looking where I was going," explained Lisa.

Milhouse helped her up. "I'm just glad you're okay." Lisa found herself blushing _**again**_!

They stood there in silence for a little bit. Milhouse spoke up first. "So why were you running anyway?"

"Well um I was gonna go and meet Janey and Allison...CRAP!" Lisa looked down at her watch. She was really running late now. "Damn! I gotta go. Sorry Milhouse!"

Lisa started running again. "Hey Lisa!" called out Milhouse.

Lisa quickly spun around. "Can you make it quick?" asked Lisa.

"Um yeah well. You know what? I'll just tell you after school. Is that okay?"

"Okay? At our lockers?" called out Lisa. She was practically jumping up and down raring to go.

"Sure! See ya then!" called out Milhouse as Lisa ran down the hallway waving as she ran.

Finally she reached the table.

"Hi guys...sorry...sorry I'm late," puffed Lisa.

"That's ok," said Janey.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. What took you so long?" asked Allison.

"Well I bumped into Hugh and Milhouse. So yeah. Anyway I called you both here because I wanted to explain to you what was happening," explained Lisa.

"About you being in love with two people? Yeah Janey told me," said Allison.

"Janey?" cried Lisa. Janey looked very sheepish.

"Sorry but she forced it out of me! She's like a conversational wizard!" exclaimed Janey.

Lisa sighed. "Never mind now. So yes I am in love with Milhouse and Hugh. What am I going to do?"

"I still don't get how you could like Hugh. I mean do you really think you love him?" asked Allison. Lisa nodded her head.

"Well I don't get how you like Milhouse. I mean sometimes he's just so rude," said Janey.

"Thanks guys," said Lisa. "But it's true I love them both," just then two girls came up to their table. Lisa looked up and saw two identical heads full of identical purple hair.

"What do you two want?" asked an exasperated Lisa.

"Well we just wanted to tell you..." started Terri.

"In the nicest way possible of course..." continued Sherri.

"That you have made my life miserable bitch!" cried out Sherri and Terri of course with Terri replacing the 'my' with 'her'.

"What the hell did I do?" cried out a shocked Lisa.

"Milhouse dumped me and I'm not sure why but all he said was 'You're not my true love' and walked off," explained Sherri.

"That has nothing to do with me," lied Lisa.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see. C'mon Terri" said Sherri and with that the twins walked off.

Now Lisa was even more miserable. Not only did she have to decide who she was going to be with, but Milhouse had already broken it off with Sherri.

'_What am I going to do?'_ sighed Lisa.

* * *

Well there you go. Milhouse has made his move. Now I wil _try_ to update sooner. No promises but I will definetly _try_! Hope you can forgive me and review! Thanx!

Animegal9215


	17. A Confession

Alrighty! Here's chapter 17!

**Chapter 17. A Confession**

* * *

Lisa was flaming with anger by the end of the day. Sherri and Terri hate her and were probably going to get her in some way possible because of something she didn't do. And all of this was happening because of one person.

"Milhouse!!" yelled Lisa as she saw him waiting for her by her locker.

Milhouse was shocked and taken aback. "Um Lisa, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I'm not!" she yelled, still at the top of her voice.

"Um okay take deep breaths. Breathe in, breathe out," said Milhouse while doing the actions.

Lisa started to breathe in and out as Milhouse made the motions.

"Now are you feeling a little better?" he asked. Lisa nodded. "Well," continued Milhouse, "why don't you meet me at the front of the school so I can walk you home and you can tell me what's wrong."

Lisa thought for a while. _'Well I did make that date with Hugh for lunch tomorrow so I guess this wouldn't hurt,'_ concluded Lisa.

"Sure, but this doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad at you," stated Lisa as she grabbed her bag from her locker.

They walked out of the school in silence. Once they were off the school campus Milhouse broke the silence.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"Well everything was good until lunchtime, which was when your now _**ex**_-girlfriend came up to me and called me a bitch," Lisa said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Milhouse looked shocked. "She what?"

"Oh don't play dumb Milhouse! You broke up with her?" cried Lisa.

"Well yeah. Didn't you break up with Hugh?" asked Lisa.

Lisa sighed. "No," she mumbled softly.

"I couldn't hear that. What did you say?" he asked.

Lisa felt even more ashamed. "I'm sorry Milhouse," was she was able to say.

"You didn't?!" exclaimed Milhouse. Lisa just nodded.

"B-but after all he did to you and your family. How can you forgive a guy like that?" he asked.

"You know many people have asked me that question and I still don't know the answer. That's the thing. I feel like I can still be with him. Maybe it's because he's the only other intellectual person here I don't know. All I know is that I'm not ready to let go of him yet."

Milhouse just stood there looking dumbfounded. "I-I-I" stuttered Milhouse.

Lisa took this chance to say what she had been dreading to say. "If you want to get back with Sherri, Milhouse," Lisa sighed, "I w-won't stop you."

Milhouse looked up. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

Now it was Lisa's turn to be taken aback. "Y-you don't want to get back with her? W-why?"

Milhouse started to smile. "Because I don't love her," he said simply.

Lisa's jaw practically dropped. Then she started to smile. "You know, I think I already know the answer to this question, and I really have no idea why I'm asking it but who do you love?" Lisa asked, practically shaking.

Milhouse's smile turned into a grin. "You," he stated.

As Lisa smiled she felt tears forming in her eyes but pushed them back. _'C'mon Lise. Don't choke, don't choke, don't choke,'_ she thought to herself but it was too late. A small tiny tear drop rolled down her cheek and fell on to the floor. Milhouse noticed.

He walked closer to Lisa when they were only a foot away from each other. He wiped the tear stain from Lisa's face. "Lisa," he started to say, "I love you."

Lisa smiled. The tears had stopped. "I love you too," she answered back and before she knew it Milhouse had pressed his lips on to hers and they were kissing.

It was ages before they pulled apart. "Shall I walk you back mademoiselle?" asked Milhouse playfully?

"Why it would be an honor monsieur," replied Lisa and they walked back together.

They walked to the Simpson residence hand in hand but what they didn't know is that someone had been watching them the whole time.

"So Miss Lisa likes Hugh as well?" the mysterious stranger said to himself. "Well this must be the dirt that Sherri and Terri wanted me to find."

**At the Simpson Residence**

Lisa finally got back home. She looked at her watch. It was way past the time she usually got home.

'Darn it! Mum's going to kill me,' she thought to herself. Lisa quietly opened the front door hoping it wouldn't squeak. Finally she was in the house. She closed the front door without making a noise. Lisa sighed a breath of relief.

"And where have you been young lady?" a voice boomed behind her.

Lisa spun around to see that the voice was Marge. "Sorry mum," she said.

"Don't you sorry me missy. I've been worried sick? And you didn't even call. I'm surprised because even your brother called," lectured Marge.

"Ok mum I'm sorry. I won't do it again. It's just that everything has been so crazy lately and whenever something comes my way I always screw it up and now something good has come my way and I don't want to screw it up," explained the worried Lisa.

Marge, being a mother, could sense her daughters worry immediately. "Lisa honey? What's wrong? Maybe I can help you?"

Lisa looked at her mothers concerned face. _'What do I do? Should I tell her and risk the embarrassment of talking to my mum about something so delicate like this, or should I just say "It's nothing" and head up to my room and worry about what to do next?'_ Lisa debated in her mind. Lisa took a deep breath. It was time to take a risk.

"Mum I don't know if you can help me because I know this problem is up to me to solve but I really need to talk to someone and I can't talk to my friends cause I know they'll be no help at all and there is no way that I'm going to a councilor!" Lisa belted out in one breath.

"Okay honey now why don't I make us some hot chocolate and we can sit down in the kitchen and talk about it. Does that sound good?" asked Marge. Lisa nodded as her mum lead her to the kitchen.

Lisa sat down and watched her mum make the hot chocolate in silence. Marge felt that it was better talking with hot chocolate.

Once the hot chocolate was made Marge sat down. They sipped in silence.

"So would you like to tell me what's going on?" asked Marge quietly. Lisa nodded once again.

"Well I guess it all started off with Hugh this morning in--" started off Lisa but she was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Sorry honey," said Marge as she got up, "I'll try and be as quick as I can."

'_Please don't let it be Mrs Lovejoy. Please not Mrs Lovejoy'_ Lisa thought to herself. She heard her mum talking quietly in the next room. Suddenly her mum's head popped through the door.

"Lisa honey, it's Hugh," said Marge. Lisa just stared in disbelief. "What would you like me to tell him?"

* * *

Dun dun dun! He he! Yeah I know I'm evil but I'll try and get the next chpter up as soon as possible! Please Review!

Animegal9215


	18. The Decision

Alrighty nothing to say here so on with the story!

_**Chapter 18. The Decision**_

* * *

Lisa gulped. _'What do I do? What do I do?'_ She went into a panic.

"Um tell him I'm not home yet," said Lisa after some thought.

Marge put her hand over the speaker, "Lisa I don't think it's appropriate for me to lie for you like this," stated Marge.

"Please mum," begged Lisa. "I promise I'll talk to him tomorrow and I still need to finish telling you everything."

Marge sighed. 'The things I do for my children,' she thought to herself as she put the receiver up to her ear. "Yes I'm sorry Hugh, Lisa isn't home yet. Yes I will tell her that you called. Okay bye."

Lisa sat back down as she heard the receiver click. "Thanks mum," she said as Marge came back into the room.

"Its okay honey, just don't think that I'll do it all the time. Now please tell me what's going on," pleaded Marge.

Lisa nodded and took a deep breath. "Well first Hugh liked me and I liked him and then he called you hillbillies and then I kissed Milhouse and then Hugh asked me to have lunch with him tomorrow and I said yes then Milhouse walked me home and told me he broke up with Sherri and then he kissed me and told me he loved me and I don't know what to do!" Lisa cried out in one huge breath.

Marge sat there, eyes wide and jaw open, trying to digest what her daughter had just told her. Just as she was about to speak she heard the front door open.

"Mrs Simpson!" a voice yelled from the front door. Both Lisa and Marge got up to see who it was.

"Why hello Lenny," said Marge as she greeted him. "What's wrong?"

"Well Carl and I thought it would be better to tell you what's out here instead of you finding out yourself," said Lenny and he stepped back.

"Oh good Lord!" cried out Marge as they saw a drunk Homer lying in the driveway with only his underwear on. To make matters worse it was about time the neighbors went for walks with their children.

"Look mummy! That man smells funny!" cried a kid as they walked past. The mother just hurried her child along.

"Woah man! What happened here?" asked Bart as he walked up.

"Dad's drunk and Carl's poking him to see if he's unconscious or he just has a seriously low reaction time," explained Lisa.

"5 bucks says he's unconscious," challenged Bart.

"10 says slow reaction time," countered Lisa.

"You're on," stated Bart.

Suddenly Homer started to wave his hands about as if there was something to swat but nothing was there.

"Slow reaction time. Pay up," said Lisa.

"Damn," Bart handed over the money but he then noticed that Lisa wasn't really gloating like she normally did. "Lise? You okay?" asked Bart.

Lisa looked up. "Uh yeah, I'm fine." She walked over to Marge. "Mum, I've got some homework so I'm going to my room," she said.

Marge was dragging Homer to his feet. "Okay honey. I'll stop by later as soon as I get your father settled." Lisa nodded and walked off.

Lisa started on her homework. Math always seemed to calm her even if she could hear her father's constant groaning coming from downstairs. After finishing off all the problems she was bored once again.

_'Damnit__ W__hy can't they give us more homework?'_ Lisa thought to herself as she flopped down on her bed. Only then Lisa realized that she was exhausted from the day's events. She closed her eyes.

_"Lisa I love you," cried a familiar voice. Lisa opened her eyes to see that she was in the school hallway although it__ looked a lot more distorted._

_'Huh? Who is that?' Lisa thought to herself. She spun around to see Hugh standing behind her._

_"Lisa please come with me," Hugh begged as he placed his hands on her shoulders._

_"Get your hands off her!" cried out another voice__. Lisa turned around again to see who the voice belonged to._

_"Milhouse?!"__ She cried out. Sure enough Milhouse was there, standing in that distorted hallway._

_"Oh yeah?" called out Hugh, "and who are you to do anything about this?"_

_"I'm Lisa's boyfriend, so I'll say it again. Get your hands off her!" Milhouse yelled. _

_Hugh just looked at Milhouse like he was a freak, "If that is true then why is she dating me?"_

_"Well she's dating me!" cried out Milhouse._

_By this time Hugh had let go of Lisa and was making hi__s__ way to Milhouse__. Lisa closed her eyes then, not wanting to know what was going to happen next._

_She heard punches being thrown and words being shouted that she dared not to repeat. She was just about to cover her ears when she heard someone yelling out something._

_"Lisa __open__ your eyes! C'mon Lisa, open them!" called out the voice. Lisa shook__ her head signaling she didn't want to._

"Oh man, Lise just open your eyes already!" cried out the voice. Her eyes shot open. Surprisingly she wasn't in the hallway anymore but back in her own bedroom. She saw Bart staring at her.

"Finally you're up!" he cried out. "Took you long enough to get up. Man what were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?" Lisa asked in confusion. "How'd you know I was dreaming?"

"Well you were tossing and turning and yelling out 'No! Please stop!' like a maniac!" Bart said as he acted it out dramatically. Lisa grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it at Bart. He dodged it and laughed.

"Shut up Bart," said Lisa. "Anyway what are you doing up here?"

"Mum sent me up here to get you. She told me to tell you that dinner's ready," said Bart.

"Dinner? Already? Wow how long was I out?" Lisa cried out to no one in particular.

"About a couple of hours, anyway are you coming down or not?" Bart asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, tell mum I'll be down in a couple of minutes," Lisa answered. As Bart left her room Lisa flopped back down on her bed again.

_'What was with that dream?'_ she thought to herself. Lisa sighed got up and went downstairs.

"Oh good honey you're here, we were just about to start," Marge said as she laid out the plates of food. Lisa took her place and sat down in silence.

"Sweetie? Are you okay? Bart said you were sleeping. I wouldn't have sent him up if I knew that," Marge asked, concerned.

"No it's okay mum. I needed to get up anyway otherwise I wouldn't have been able to sleep later tonight," Lisa answered. Marge smiled and turned to Maggie and started asking her questions about her day.

Lisa's thoughts turned back to her dream, 'If it means what I think it means then I must keep them apart at all times.'

After dinner finished Maggie set off to her room and Bart sat himself down in front on the television while Lisa and Marge washed up.

"So honey do you still want my advice?" Marge asked as she handed Lisa a plate.

Lisa looked up at her mother who seemed eager to share what she thought. 'Sure mum," Lisa said and smiled.

"Well first of all I want to know how you feel about the two boys," Marge stated.

"Well Hugh is really very nice and very intellectual but he did badmouth you guys and Milhouse is kind and sweet but can be a bit of a jerk at times," Lisa said.

"Well I feel that you should really make up your mind before one of them gets hurt," Marge stated simply. Lisa nodded as she wiped the last dish.

"Thanks mum, I think I might sleep on it," said Lisa. Marge nodded and said goodnight. Lisa collapsed on her bed hoping the next day would bring her more luck.

_**The next day**_

Lisa walked to her locker hoping this day would be a lot calmer than things had been previously. She opened her locker to find something fly out of it. She picked up the piece of paper that had fallen on the ground and gasped.

It was a picture of her and Milhouse kissing from the day before and attached to it was a note:

_**Lisa**_

_**We need to talk**_

_**Hugh**_

* * *

Yeah sorry about the strange dream but I didn't know how else to explain what Lisa was feeling. Anyway I thonk in the next few chapters the stroy is going to finish. Anyway please review! 


End file.
